Sanzo ikkou Journey to the modern world
by siyUki
Summary: [chap3 up]since saiyuki is already half-modernised, its shouldnt be hard to picture sazo ikkou in our world... in this story the four are... still in school? sanzo and goku's family are brought together by the scrolls, and people are after it.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
*swishing of knives*  
  
"Ahhh- " Blood gushed out from the fresh wound like a running tap.  
  
"Oka-san!!!" a scream broke the silence. Tears flowing down his face.  
  
"Goku. you must be strong. especially when-we. are gone." she barely finished her sentence when she felt all life drained out of her.  
  
"OKA-SAN!!!" pain reflected on his face, and that pain gradually turned into anger. Right now, all he could think of was revenge. To kill those bastards who took his mum away. His only kin left in the world.  
  
"You took oka-san away just as you took oto-san away."he mumbled to himself. "WHO ARE YOU?! DAMN IT!"  
  
"Defeat me and I will tell you. But you might just end up joining your parents. Won't that be nice?" The voice beneath the hood said as he lifted up the lifeless hand of the already dead woman.  
  
"Get away from her!" He finally snapped, losing all control of himself. Grabbing a knife that lay on the ground, he rushed forward swinging it wildly. "SHI NE!!!" [die]  
  
(Just in case you haven't guessed. This is professional assassins we are dealing with here)  
  
Without much effort the hooded man eluded his attack, grabbed his arm and pulled him face-to-face.  
  
"Aww. little Goku's angry. Wanna defeat me? In a million years." he said cunningly. He gave a hard kick right into Goku's stomach, causing him to fly back, hitting the alley wall.  
  
"K'so." he winced in pain.  
  
"Give it to me will you.my dear Goku?"  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Once again. another boring night to live through. 'kay, here's what I can do for tonight.drink, watch tv, smoke, sleep, sleep and sleep. oh did I mention drink? Life sucks.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Sanzo! Quick run! It's no use for the both of us dying! Please. go. with the scroll." "But oto-san."  
  
"Go!"  
  
He ran as fast as he could with the scroll in his hands, clutched tightly. He turned back just in time to see the assassins sinking the chopper down his dad's throat. He felt hot tears flowing down his face, and desperately wanted to run back, but he heard is dad's voice say.  
  
"Sanzo.this scroll has been passed down for generations in our family. Guard it with your life. Many are after it. This scroll holds the power to save the world, but it can also be the source of destruction of the entire universe. I know this is a very big burden. but all I can say is. be strong."  
  
"Oto-san." he jumped down the waterfall, and allowed the currents to wash him away.  
  
Three hooded figure appeared at the top of the waterfall.  
  
"Let's go. he's bound dead.we'll find his body later" said one of them.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
"Oto-san. why was our family choosen? Why couldn't we have led normal lives like everyone else?" He said without expecting an answer. Walking along the streets, he passed an alley.  
  
"No way!"  
  
What the-  
  
"I don't know what are you talking about. But even if I had what you want, I wouldn't give it to you. Asshole"  
  
"Why you-" clutches Goku by the throat.  
  
"Let go of him." Sanzo interrupted, pointing his favourite gun at the temple of the hooded man.  
  
The other hooded figure rushed forward.  
  
"Chotto!" he instructed them, turning to Sanzo. "Who are you? What has this boy got to do with you?"  
  
"Nothing.just hate it when people make use of their majority to others' disadvantage. And I H.A.T.E. long haired jack ass like. you?"  
  
Bang. The gun smoked. Only a patch of dust was left of him.  
  
"What the? How did you.we don't die."  
  
"Anyone kind enough to let me test my gun? Onegai?"  
  
They scrambled so fast that one would have thought a thousand assassins were after them.  
  
The blond haired 18 year old made sure nobody else remained and turned to the slumped figure on the ground. He bent down and lifted his face. Bright golden eyes met his gaze. He could feel all the longing of someone to rely on in his eyes, innocence tainted with pain.  
  
Sanzo was shocked for a moment.  
  
Why this expression? An expression I once had.  
  
After awhile he resumed his normal self.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked gently.  
  
"Go..ku.. Son. Goku." the 13 year old brunette replied to quietly.  
  
"Pardon? Speak up. I can't hear you."  
  
"You've got a nice aura.deep violet. just like your eyes. and this ring of light around you. seems to warm my heart." He reached out to touch his face, but all at once, he strength was drained out of him, and darkness overwhelmed him.  
  
"E? Hey." He shook this stranger, whose other hand fell off to reveal a long deep cut across this stomach.  
  
"Holy shit! Hey. You're bleeding badly! Oh man.. why does every bad thing happen to me."  
  
~ t S u Z u K u ~  
  
Hey peeps, this is my first time writing a fanfic, so don't mind me being so unprofessional. yep. I don't know if this is too long or too short though. but just don't kill me hahaz. reviews!! Thanx. 


	2. Roommates

Room mates  
  
Where am I? *rubs eyes*  
  
"Hey. still alive and kicking?" a voice said, followed by the face of the purple-eyed blond.  
  
"What?" Goku replied scratching his head.  
  
"Don't mind him. He isn't very good with conversations.I'm Hakkai. That's Sanzo, the one who saved you and brought you home" said a brunette, slightly shorter than the blond.  
  
"Eh? Sanzo. Hakkai.You two. live together?" Goku asked, just for the sake of breaking the silence.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Sanzo said without turning back. (He's watching TV)  
  
Upon hearing that, he gave them a look.  
  
"Are you two gay partners?!" he asked curiously and with a slight tinge of disgust.  
  
"WHAT?!" whacks Goku on the head. "Even if he wanted to be my gay partner I wouldn't degrade myself so."  
  
"Hey. you don't have to make me seem so desperate."  
  
"Oww..I'm hurt here you know? Anyway. do you anything to eat? I'm hungry." he looked around.  
  
Oh yah. what happened?  
  
The fact that his mother was murdered dawned upon him. He felt tears forming.  
  
Oka-san.  
  
Rubs his tears away.  
  
"Sorry for all the trouble I've caused, and thank you for saving my life. Sanzo-san and Hakkai-san. I think I should go." Goku said as he got out of bed.  
  
"And where, may I know, can you go? They know where you live right? And who's going to look after your ass and make sure your survivial?" said Sanzo rather bluntly.  
  
"I'll find a safe place somehow. I hope. what else can I do?" he walks with his head hung down, looking somewhat depressed. "Must I spell it out for you? Baka saru!" Sanzo snapped and returned to watching his TV.  
  
"Hey. I'm not a monkey. and spell what? I'm not good with my languages." Goku said with a pout.  
  
"What my dear friend here is trying to say is that you're free to live with us, after all it must have been fate that brought us together. ne? Sanzo?" Hakkai helped explain.  
  
Fate huh.Sanzo thought as the bright golden eyes, pleading to rely on someone appeared in his mind again.  
  
"Whatever.I don't believe in those things." he said, contradicting what he thought.  
  
"Eh? I can stay? Won't I be disturbing the two of you.?" Goku asked to make sure.  
  
"What could you disturb the two of us from?" Hakkai said with a grin.  
  
-Silence-  
  
"BAKA SARU! What are you thinking of again!" WHACK WHACK WHACK on Goku's head.  
  
"Ite.." Goku winced.  
  
"Ahaha.Sanzo. he's just a kid. and he's hurt! Don't be so rough with him." Hakkai pleaded for Goku with his usual nothing-happened, smiley face.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
A week has passed, Sanzo and Hakkai got ready for school.  
  
"ZzZzzZz"  
  
"Ahhh. Sanzo. we better wake him up! And shouldn't we escort him to school, just incase something happens? It isn't very far from ours anyway." Hakkai said with anime-style sweat drop.  
  
"Ah! Who cares about that baka saru. Let him die for all I care." Sanzo retorted, looking away.  
  
"Sanzo.don't say that. if you really didn't care you wouldn't have saved him. I've lived with you for one and a half years, I know you."  
  
"Who's he anyway. Making us wait for him and having to escort him." Sanzo replied, trying to change the subject. "AHHHHH!!! Oh no! if I'm late again I'll have to see that bull-dog discipline mistress!!! But Sanzo.I'm hungry." screamed Goku as he rushed about changing into his school uniform.  
  
"Baka saru."  
  
The three runs along their way to school, hoping that they wouldn't be late. However, something caught Goku's attention by the road side.  
  
"Ne Sanzo. what's that?" pointing at a white creature leaning against the wheel of a parked vehicle.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Hakkai rushes forward and lifts up the creature.  
  
"It looks like a miniature dragon.It doesn't have a collar or anything. so I suppose it doesn't belong to anyone." Hakkai finally said after staring at it for some time.  
  
"Ne. Sanzo. can we keep it? I'll take care of it!" Goku tugged Sanzo's shirt with starry eyes.  
  
"Sanzo. I think there's something special about it. I'll help take care of it." Hakkai added on.  
  
"Whatever. just as long as I don't have anything to do with it." Sanzo replied.  
  
Goku tugs Sanzo's shirt again.  
  
"What now?!" he said, feeling quite irritated.  
  
"Sanzo.. WE'RE LATE!!!" the moment the last syllable cam out of his mouth he left off, leaving a cloud of dust.  
  
"Baka saru. Hakkai.. we'd better get going too." Sanzo said without a single expression of worry.  
  
"Hope little puny Mister is on duty today." Hakkai said with a grin.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Sounds of cricket calling in the hot summer weather. The history teacher goes on about how War World 1 started and how brutal the sentences and punishments meted to the captive during war was. Goku is almost falling of his desk while forming a pool of drool on the table.  
  
-Dream world-  
  
Eh? Where am I? Where's everyone? Not even a baka mosquito in sight. ^Goku..^  
  
Eh? Who's calling me?  
  
^Goku. it's all your fault.^  
  
What?!  
  
Bloody figures appeared before him, walking towards him like zombies. As they got nearer, he could make out who they were.  
  
Oto-san. Oka-san. What are you talking about?!  
  
^It's all your fault we died. you didn't save us. and that's not enough. you had to implicate others.^  
  
The bodies of Sanzo and Hakkai floated out. Wounds all over their body and the joints looked dislocated.  
  
"Nooo!!!" Goku shouted out loud.  
  
"Son Goku! What may I know are you screaming about! I would not allow such lack of discipline in my class. Now go wash your face! I can see all that drool." said the teacher strictly.  
  
The cooling water splashed against his face.  
  
"It's only a nightmare. afterall.. the teacher was talking about war and stuff." Goku told himself, hoping to be reassured.  
  
But I can't help feeling worried. Sanzo. Hakkai. Are you alright?  
  
-Dismissal bell rings-  
  
Goku packed his bag in record time and rushed to the gate of Sanzo and Hakkai's High School and waited.  
  
After about 10 minutes, he saw two familiar tall figures and he rushed towards them.  
  
"SANZO!!! HAKKAI!!!" hugs them.  
  
"What the-Get off me." Sanzo said in disgust. "Before people starts looking."  
  
"Er. Sanzo. I think it's a little bit too late." Hakkai said with a nervous smile.  
  
People from all directions were staring. After a few seconds they broke into a series of laughter and started whispering.  
  
"Baka saru! What are you thinking?!" Sanzo raised his voice.  
  
"Goku. what's wrong?" Hakkai asked in concern.  
  
Goku lifted up his face. Tears was streaming down his face.  
  
"Goku! What happened? Why are you crying?!" by then Hakkai was really worried.  
  
"Oei." Sanzo now didn't care about the surrounding people.  
  
"Hakkai. Sanzo. I'm so glad you're okay." Goku said while sniffing.  
  
"Of course we're okay. What could happen to us? Baka saru." Sanzo said a little worriedly.  
  
"Yeah Goku. What could be wrong with us. What made you think something would happen.?" Hakkai said gently.  
  
"I. dreamt of my parents. they said it was. my fault they died. and I saw you two tortured and killed. it's my fault too." Goku continued crying, staring at the ground, tapping the tap of shoes.  
  
"Goku. it's not your fault. And beside Sanzo and I can take care of ourselves. so you don't have to worry. Now stop crying, or we'll be worried sick. won't we? Sanzo?" Hakkai assured him.  
  
"Hai." Sanzo half sighed. "Baka.Do you think I'm that weak? I can't say about Hakkai, but I won't die before you.bleah."  
  
"Hahaz."Goku finally let out a laugh.  
  
"Now that's more like the Goku I know." Hakkai said, pulling Goku in between himself and Sanzo. "Come on, let's go home, I'm planning to cook a scrumptious meal."  
  
"Yea! Arigato Hakkai sama!!! Remember I want extra ham, gravy.."  
  
Sanzo reached out his hand and ruffled Goku's hair.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Baka Saru!" Beats his head with the almighty paper fan.  
  
"Ite. Sanzo."  
  
"Sanzo." Hakkai couldn't help but let out a faint smile.  
  
That night after Goku had fallen asleep, Hakkai had a talk with Sanzo.  
  
"Sanzo. it's been a long time since we had such talks. ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I know you felt touch about what Goku said and did today ne?"  
  
"Rubbish."  
  
"Oh come one. I know although you hit him with your paper fan and all. you care about him. I realised that after his arrival. you've become softer.no longer that quiet introvert."  
  
"Chh."  
  
Suddenly, scratching sounds could be heard.  
  
"Ahhh! I forgot about that white thing!!"  
  
Hakkai rushed to his bag and return with that white creature.  
  
"Sanzo, I think we should give it a bath and all."  
  
"Chi?"  
  
"Hey there little one. are you okay? We found you at the roadside."  
  
"Kyuu Kyuu.[knods head]"  
  
"Shall we call you Hakuryu?"  
  
"Kyuu!"  
  
"Is that all it ever says?"  
  
"Guess so." So all through the night, Sanzo and Hakkai played with the fourth roommate.  
  
  
  
Hey people, this chapter is rather crappy lah.. like the first one.hahaz.. hope you dun mind. but I think is rather cute rite? Im trying to bring out the character's personality as in the comic in this chapter so not much into the main plot yet. and you must be wondering. where's Gojyo. no worries.. he sHuD be in the next chapter if not, he'll be in soon.=P 


	3. The Final Member

Yo. sorry I took so long to update kae.. coz I was really busy the last few weeks. had to pack for camp then had concert and had to study for exam next month. And seriously.. I dun haf confidence in this chapter. I'm going to write as whatever comes to mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Final Member  
  
The cold wind blew against his face as he stood by the balcony. His violet eyes followed the fast moving traffic and the people walking by, who was oblivious to the tragedies of the world. Why couldn't I be like one of them. leading a normal, carefree life? He sighed, knowing that there was no answer to it. It was our destiny wasn't it?  
  
In the living room the saru was sitting on the couch stuffing his face with food as he watched the 7 o'clock serial.  
  
"Oei."  
  
"Nani? You want a bun? You said they were for me!"  
  
"No I do not want your bun you baka saru.I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Unn?"  
  
"Ano.why were those people after you and why did they kill your."  
  
Goku looked down.  
  
"It's alright if you don't want to answer, under this roof nodody's past matters."  
  
"Heh. it's okay. You see, those assassins were after my family's heirloom. It's a scroll that has been passed down since goodness knows when.It is said to have the power to save the world and to destroy the world depending on the user. It's part of a set of 5. I believe they want to destroy the world with it since they don't look ."  
  
"Did you say it is a scroll that is a part of a set of 5?!!?" he rushes forward and lifts Goku by his collar.  
  
"Hanashite. Sanzo.. what's wrong?"  
  
"The damn bastards were also after the scroll my family passed down! What the **** "  
  
"Nani?!?" demo.."  
  
"Goku. where did you put your scroll?"  
  
"I don't know. my parents died without telling me. but they did say to find my uncle if I had any problem."  
  
"It must be with him! Let's go!" Sanzo grabbed Goku and dragged him towards the door.  
  
"What now?! Chotto mate yo Sanzo" *struggling to get up*  
  
Sanzo opens the door just in time to find shocked Hakkai with his hand in a position probably to unlock the door and Hakuryu in his bag, popping his head out.  
  
"Eh? How nice of you to welcome me home."  
  
"You come with us too!"  
  
"Nani? Where to?"  
  
"Goku's uncle's house!"  
  
And so the trio and dragon set off to their next clue.  
  
They arrive at a huge mansion in Osaka. They all felt uneasy and out-of- place as everyone along the streets were well dressed, and who in the right mind would come out during the night such thinly clad during the rainy season.  
  
"Brr. Sanzo. Its all your fault that we're all wet now."  
  
"And I still do not know why we're here in the first place."  
  
"Shut up and just bring us to your uncle."  
  
"Hai hai.."  
  
When they arrived at Goku's uncle's home, the main door was left wide open.  
  
"The door's wide open."  
  
"I do believe that isn't a very good sign."  
  
"Hey. do you smell that?"  
  
"Blood."  
  
They rushed in.  
  
"Oh my god." The place was in a mess, everything has been roughly chucked around as though someone had been rampaging through them. Worse of all, there was blood. Goku followed the blood stains which eventually led him to a body.  
  
"Uncle!!!"  
  
The dying man turned his head slowly towards the direction of the voice.  
  
"G- Gok-Goku."  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"They came and tried to find the scroll. but we predicted they would look here sooner or later. so I sent my adopted son to tokyo, bringing along with him the scroll. He would deliver it to you no matter what."  
  
"Demo. what will happen to you? And what's his name."  
  
"I'm old. and I want to find your mother anyway.it's been boring without her.and my son's name is G- *cough cough* Go-" he passed away never completing his sentence.  
  
"Go-- WhaT?!" goku said, practically screaming his head out.  
  
The two approached him from behind and Hakkai laid his hand on Goku's shoulder.  
  
"Goku."  
  
"We should better get going, if the police found us here we would be in deep trouble." Sanzo said looking away.  
  
This angered Goku even more. He stared at Sanzo even as tears flowed out from it.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't care! He isn't related to you in anyway. And how would you know how it feels to have someone you know dying?!?"  
  
"Don't talk as if you know everything."  
  
"It's true isn't it. all you care about is the damn scroll."  
  
Sanzo could no longer take it in.  
  
"My father was killed right before me and all I could do was run. I saw him being captured and I knew he was going to die. But because my father wanted me to escape with the scroll I had to leave him to DIE!!" Sanzo said all these without stopping to breathe as a result he was panting after that. And his face went all red with anger.  
  
"Don't you think I feel remorseful? How do you think it felt. Knowing that I might have been able to save him? But I won't let my father die in vain."  
  
At this, Goku and Hakkai went all quiet, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Iku zo"  
  
The next day, they went to school as usual, but none was listening to what the teacher was saying. (Not that it is any surprise, but they were more distracted than usual.)  
  
"Students. we have a new classmate who will be joining us from today. His name is Sha Gojyo."  
  
"Ahh. Minna san ohayo. Watashi wa Gojyo desu."  
  
Just for curiosity's sake Hakkai looked up, to find the new boy staring at him. He had dashing red hair which complemented his dark complexion, but the thing that caught his attention was that his eyes was also flaming red.  
  
"Unn Gojyo. you can have the seat beside Hakkai."  
  
He walked slowly and cautiously to his seat and as he sat down, he gave Hakkai a look.  
  
What's with him. I'm sure I haven't meant him before. so what's with all the staring? Have I got something on my face?  
  
"For this week's geography lesson you people are suppose to work on a clay model, a cross-section which clearly shows the layers of the earth and its plates, and write a report on how it contributes to the formation of volcanoes and earthquakes. You are to do this project in pairs."  
  
There was a sudden increase in the volume of noise in the class as everyone started calling on the people they wanted to work with. A minute or two later, everyone was in pairs except Hakkai, and obviously the new kid.  
  
"Er. would you mind doing the project with me?"  
  
"kay."  
  
And there was no conversation between them from then on for the day.  
  
The dismissal bell rang and the students happily dashed out of their classrooms.  
  
At the gate, Hakkai met up with Sanzo.  
  
"Hey Sanzo. you can go home without me, I have to run down to the art shop down the street for my geog project."  
  
"What's up with that guy? Is he your friend? He has been staring at us for quite some time."  
  
Hakkai turned around to see Gojyo looking in their direction.  
  
"Oh he's a new student in my class. I'm doing the project with him. *voice drops down to a whisper* he's been staring at me the whole day in class."  
  
"What?! Eww is he gay?"  
  
"shh.. and how would I know?"  
  
"Er. ok I'll go home with that Saru then."  
  
The two walked out of the school gate right into a little figure half their height. Okay maybe 3/4 their height.  
  
"Ne ne! Sanzo, can we go buy some sweets? Haraeta."  
  
"Baka saru, is food all you ever think about?"  
  
Hakkai turned around again to check if Gojyo had followed. Just as he thought, Gojyo had, and he was now staring at Goku with his mouth slightly open as if he was in shock and wanted to say something. Feeling confused, he turned back to Goku and Sanzo.  
  
"Goku. you be good and go home with Sanzo first. I'll buy you some food when I'm on my way home ok?"  
  
"Wai wai! Arigato Hakkai!!"  
  
So Goku left with Sanzo, while Hakkai headed towards the art shop. Throughout the whole journey, he could sense Gojyo's presence not far behind him. Until they got to a corner, where Hakkai hid and waited for Gojyo to appear. And surely, he did. Hakkai pulled him into an alley and questioned him.  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
"I-."  
  
"What."  
  
"I- had to make sure."  
  
"Of what."  
  
"Who you are. I couldn't just go around mistaking people and giving them the scr-"  
  
"The what"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Who are you looking for."  
  
"Son Goku."  
  
Hakkai was taken aback. He hadn't expected this answer. Could it be that this guy was.  
  
"I'm his uncle's adopted son. A month ago my father sent me to Tokyo to look for Goku. To pass this scroll to him. And I have been observing your group for quite some time. And I think my instincts didn't fail me. The little one just now was Goku wasn't it.?"  
  
"I think you should just come home with me."  
  
The door swings open.  
  
"Hakkai!! Where's my sweets!?" Goku flew to the door.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I forgot.[disappointed on Goku's face] but I have news."  
  
Sanzo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Meet Gojyo.SHA Gojyo"  
  
"Huh?" Sanzo still did not get it.  
  
"Sha?" Goku said quietly.  
  
"Yes. Sha Gojyo."  
  
Only then, the truth started to dawn on Sanzo.  
  
"Is he the one?"  
  
"I am. and I have brought the scroll."  
  
~ t S u Z u K u ~ Hey what do u think about this chapter. I really just wrote what came to my mind.. so hope it wasn'that bad.. 


End file.
